kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Trashy Tale
A Trashy Tale is the 81st episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis When the secret gets out that the Bookems have a messy house, Dedede uses this as an opportunity to make fun of them. Episode Summary The episode begins at Castle Dedede where Escargoon is complaining about how messy King Dedede's throne room is. When Dedede doesn't listen, Escargoon orders the Waddle Dees to clean up the throne room. They clean the trash and put it in bags, leaving Dedede and Escargoon with a mountain of trash bags that must be removed. Dedede suggests dumping the trash in the ocean, but Escargoon notes that Tiff would take notice and do something to prevent it from happening. King Dedede thinks for a few seconds, and comes up with an idea. He sends the trash to Nightmare Enterprises, inciting Nightmare Enterprises to contact Dedede; telling him that they don't want his trash. Dedede threatens to not order anymore monsters if Nightmare Enterprises doesn't get rid of the garbage. Then, the theme song. After the theme song, the episode cuts to Tuff playing with Kirby. Lady Like walks in to say that it is snack time, and drops her plates noticing that the room is a mess. She yells at them to clean up the messy room, to which they ran away. Tuff goes outside to continue playing with Kirby and his friends, Iroo, Honey, and Spikehead, when the ball that they are playing with crashes through a window, upsetting a bottle of ink and spilling it on an important article being written by Yabui. He gets angry, yelling at them. Iroo comments about Yabui's house being very messy, which makes him more angry. Their ball then breaks Tuggle's window, where his house is also extremely messy. Next, the episode cuts to Melman's window being broken, where his residence is also full of trash and junk. They continue playing ball, when Tuff accidentally kicks Kirby straight through Chief Bookem's window. They cautiously approach his house, and attempt to get inside by opening the door. Tiff happens to be walking by, and notices Tuff and his friends trying to open Chief Bookem's door. He tells Tiff about how Kirby got kicked through the window, and they all climb in through the broken window to look for him. They are seriously frightened by the amount of trash in Chief Bookem's home. Tiff then explains that Chief Bookem is a pack rat. He never throws anything away. Tuff remembers how the Bookems cooked a delicous meal at their house on television once, and everything was neat. But Tiff explains that they were in the garden during that dinner, because their house was too messy. Tuff finds Kirby, and just then Mrs. Bookem walks by. They all hide, and watch her cook dinner in the very messy kitchen. Chief Bookem comes home and puts another bag of trash on the floor, then he and Mrs. Bookem sit down and begin eating dinner. Kirby, unable to resist his urges, jumps out and starts eating the food. The Bokkems see the kids in their house, when Chief Bookem states that Mrs. Bookem is a pack rat. Then, a flashback. Mrs. Bookem never wanted Chief Bookem to bring home so much junk from lost & found, but everyday more stuff came in. She says that it used to be "the loveliest home in Cappy Town". Then, King Dedede walks in looking for his lost swim trunks. Chief Bookem says that he will look for them, but Dedede insists that he looks for them himself. He breaks down the door and sees the mess. He drives away at the sight of this, remarking about how messy it was. Not long afterwards, King Dedede puts it on his T.V. channel, telling the public that Mrs. Bookem is a pack rat. This surprises the viewers watching the show, who believe what Dedede is saying. Almost all of the residents of Cappy Town come to the Bookems' house, where they see the mess and comment about how no one could live there. Yabui and Tuggle comment about the messy house, when Tuff and Tiff tell them about how there's too much stuff at the lost and found to keep at the station, so he stores it there. Escargoon says more about how Mrs. Bookem is a slob, and they tell everyone there that they are going to go and expose how messy another house Every Cappy there runs away. Dedede determines that he is going to go to the Mayor's house, so he gets in his car to drive there, but he is blocked by the Cappies standing in the road. Dedede notices something moving on the castle, and looks through his binoculars to see what it is. There were hundreds of trash bags flooding the castle. Inside the castle, there is a giant trash can monster spewing garbage everywhere, and terrorizing everyone in the castle. Dedede rushes to get to the castle. Suddenly Meta Knight comes in and says that it is Trash Basher, the garbage monster. Dedede immediately talks to Customer Service about this trash monster. He explains to Dedede that nobody else wanted the King's trash, so he sent it back in the form of a monster. Suddenly, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby show up and confront King Dedede about how he was irresponsible sending his trash to Nightmare Enterprises. Then, the episode cuts to Cappy Town, where the garbage monster is terrorizing the residents and spewing trash all over the place. Dedede wants Kirby to defeat the monster, so he kicks him towards it. And for whatever reason, Kirby does not want to fight it. He gets blown back by the monster's garbage. Kirby runs away from the monster, and no one knows why. The reason is presumably because Kirby doesn't want to inhale garbage. Kirby continues trying to run away, as the monster continues to throw trash at Kirby. Kirby runs back into town, when suddenly, Meta Knight appears. He throws Kirby a broom to inhale, which transforms him into Clean Kirby. He uses his broom to bat away the trash being thrown in his face, and exhausts the garbage monster until he is out of garbage. Kirby finishes off the monster, flings it into space, and the day is saved. Kirby uses his power to clean up Cappy Town, and fling the trash into space. He even cleans Chief Bookem's house. Gallery A Trashy Tale 1.png|Waddle Dees cleaning up A Trashy Tale 2.png A Trashy Tale 3.png|Customer Service getting trashed Changes to the dub *The scene where Tuggle looks like he's begging when Tuff and the others see the trash in his house was removed from the English dub for unknown reasons. *Several scenes where it shows Chief Bookem bringing more lost and found stuff to his and Mrs.Bookem's house has the borders fuzzed up in the 4kids dub possibly to make it look more like a flashback. Trivia *This episode makes a reference to the The Meal Moocher *When Kirby transforms into Clean Kirby, Tiff and Tuff acknowledge that they have not seen it since A Novel Approach. *The Japanese title is a reference to the Japanese translation of the book 'Women with Attention Deficit Disorder' which detailed the prelevance of ADHD in adult women when it was previously only thought to affect children. The Japanese title became 片づけられない女たち ('Women Who Don't Clean Up'). Due to this and a TV special of the same name, かたづけられない症候群 (Not Cleaning Up Syndrome) became a sort of synonym for ADHD and related behaviors in Japan. Hoarding and other messy habits are often believed to be connected to attention deficit disorders. *This episode reveals that Kirby doesn't eat garbage, even if it's food.